After the Party - Citadel DLC
by Servala
Summary: so what happend after the party we gave? and who live in the appartment next to Shepard? Can Liara control her biotic if she is drunk and more important: what has Aria T Loak to do with Councillor Tevos?


"God Liara, what's gotten into you?" They had finally managed to steal away. After the group photo, Liara had not let her go anywhere and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. As though that hadn't been enough, the asari's hands had slipped over and under her clothes. The young Asari was very drunk, more than Shepard had ever experienced before.

"You... not …" purred Liara nonsensically and rubbed her hips on the upper body of the Commander.

"We should at least close the door..."

Liara shook her head, leaned with her hands next to the human and kissed her.

"No one will look for us ... Oh please, Shepard."

The Commander grinned. "Aren't you a little young for sex in public?" Shepard couldn't help but tease Liara a little. "I'm 109!" Liara nibbled on Shepard's ear and the young human moaned. As Liara's tongue slid along her neck, she didn't care whether her entire squad would see her now. She just had to correct one little thing: "Don't you mean "Only 109?" Shepard giggled and Liara sat up, annoyed. "You're going to ruin this..." she muttered, "Do I have to catch you within a stasis field and gag you, so you remain quiet?" Her hands opened Shepard's top and she took a deep breath as she finally felt warm skin.

"Do you think you can still... Well...You're pretty drunk "Liara smiled contentedly as Shepard had to gasp for air and continue to rub over the fabric of her bra to massage her breasts. "Of course... Shall I show you?" Her voice was pure seduction and when they finished kissing Shepard nodded. "Show me," she challenged her Asari and Liara studied her with her typical_"Oh please ..."_look, typical when Shepard asked for something she was easily capable of.

Liara let out a Stasis field next to Shepard's pillow. Shepard winked at her, sat up and kissed her on the neck. Liara lost her concentration and her biotics went crazy. They caused some biotic explosions that went up behind the bed in the wall, tearing apart the structure and the mass effect fields. After a final bang there was a hole the size of a door.

Liara blushed and mumbled: "By the Goddess." They heard immediately kicks from the first floor, as her still-awake friends approached, but that was nothing compared to the image on the other side of the hole: An Asari strapped to the wall. They had also seen through the laying dust someone jump to the side.

"That was... unexpected, Liara …" Shepard said after she had found her voice, she craned her head and looked through the dust. "Aria? Is that you?"

The Queen of Omega looked, blinking to Commander Shepard and cursed. So far the evening had gone quite well, but that was probably over now.

"Shepard is everything alright..." Ashley stopped.

"Commander, we heard noises, are you hurt?" Traynor .

"Wow Shepard... I was right, biotics are uncontrollable... "James

"Hey Shep ... You two let it crash ... "Jack leaned against Miranda.

"Aleena is that you?" Wrex looked curious through the hole in the wall.

"By the Goddess", Liara almost crept under Shepard's clothes.

"An analysis of the apartment block resulted in that you have destroyed the wall to the apartment of the Asari Councillor doctor." Glyph flew interested around the opening.

"Shepard, you are contagious, first the fish tank, now your apartment." Miranda ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"Well Liara you're right, my apartment is clearly too small," Shepard recovered relatively quickly and looked to Liara, but the young Asari was staring past her at the still tied and very naked Aria T'Loak. "Hey," she pushed the young Asari indignantly.

"You can come out, they know it's your home..." The Queen of Omega broke the shackles with a little flare of her biotics. "Oh this works?" T'Soni asked and Aria could not suppress the smile.

"Of course... when you have your biotics under control and not trying to enlarge your girlfriend' apartment. Hey Wrex didn´t know that you're on the Citadel …" The Krogan rubbed his neck. He had already taken off his combat suit for sleep.

"Wanted, but Shepard makes her shore leave interesting ... there was a clone of her, that tried to steal the Normandy and I was stuck in the Council archives ... should be archived."

Aria only laughed. From the side flew a dressing gown towards her. "What? Do you think anyone of them has never seen a naked Asari before?" Aria put a hand on her hip and threw herself into a pose that could well come from the Fornax magazine. Low murmur came in response, and then the Queen of Omega heard a dark-skinned human say to one with a lot of muscle, "I do not …" The mountain of muscle just grinned. "Then we were able to close that knowledge gap, yeah?" Aria gave him a lascivious glance and then drew on the gown.

"Is this really the apartment of the Asari Councillor?" Shepard stared through the wall and searched with her eyes, until she found the Asari. She recognized under the bright purple coat, black, very high heeled shoes. "Interesting ... Hey Tevos" she grinned wider, "I didn't know that we're neighbors. I hope we weren't too loud!"

The Councillor looked like she wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground and Shepard was close to offer Liara's help. She only dismissed the thought, because she had no desire to see one of the other ambassadors. With a nearly nude Asari Councillor she could live, but not with a nude Salarian or Turian at this hour.

"Until now, no ... Commander," the Asari finally found her voice.

"Councillor, do you need help with Aria T'Loak?" Samara did not even blink. "No thank you, Justicar, I do not need help." Shepard looked close at Samara and was sure to have seen an amused smirk as Tevos reacted nervously. The Justicar had surprised the Commander that evening, so loose and relaxed, this was a Samara she had never experienced before, and she was sure she teased Tevos.

"If there is a crime ..." The Councillor with the usually golden tongue actually stammered: "W... w... what … n... no!" and paled.

Samara stared at her a little longer, deciding to shift her look to Aria. "What? We haven't broken any laws ... Not that I do this...ever ... "The Queen of Omega chuckled in amusement. "That's because there are no laws in the Terminus Systems ..." Shepard saw the slight smile on the face of the Justicar and then looked at Aria. "Of course there is one law in the systems ... "Aria looked thoughtfully at Tevos. "Then it should be worth talking to the Councillor ... she breaks it ... " Aria drew her lips to her trademark smirk, "regularly."

Tevos gasped. "Aria," she snapped at the Asari. "It's nobody's business!" Shepard looked - like the others - fascinated between the two back and forth. "I think they know it now ..." Tevos throw her an angry look. "But not that it was not the first time!"

Shepard laughed. "Ah two mighty sexy Asari? I am not surprised. Come on over, we'll probably be awake a while longer. Moreover, I knew you two were together for quite some time, well, at least the sex bit." She smiled, closed her jacket and checked briefly that Liara was covered properly.

"What ... no, and what?" Shepard shook her head and stood up. "Traynor ... mix us a couple of drinks, would you?" The young woman kept glancing between the two Asari back and forth as if her mind was still triying to process the images. "Yes, Commander," she said, then quickly and hurried down.

"You got a good soldier out of her," laughed Ashley, "follows every instruction even during the most impossible of situations."

Shepard showed teeth "Then you should take an example of her ... Lieutenant Commander …" Ashley shook her head. "I do not have to do this anymore, I'm also a Spectre now. Oh God…" her expression was suddenly incredibly shocked. "What," asked Tali. Ashley coughed. "I just realized that I saw two of my bosses surprised during sex... Well it could have been worse."

Tali cocked exaggerate with her head. "It could have been the Salarian or the Turian ..." Shepard shivered at the thought. "Then Dr. T'Soni would only have to tear up or down the wall," said Tevos. She showed up "Sparatus" and then down, "Councillor Valern." Shepard blinked and muttered an "Oh …"

Aria made the start and came through the hole in the wall, climbed over the bed and stood with her arms crossed in front of Wrex, she looked at him with a broad a grin before he pulled her into a hug and patted her back. Shepard stood speechless and Liara pushed her mouth closed again, while she grinned mischievously.

"You just should come to Omega more often, Wrex ..." He let go of her and rubbed again over his massive neck. "Sorry, can't, now that the women are fertile ..." He grinned and pushed his head out.

"Come on Tev" said Aria over her shoulder and Joker and Shepard exchanged an amused look. "Maybe you should have tried this instead Commander. You never know, the Council would have ended up listening to us." Shepard barely controlled herself to not hew him with her elbow in his ribs. She had already broken enough for one day, his ribs didn´t have to join the list. "What exactly? Let her tie me naked on a wall or call her Tev?"

The Councillor looked as if she wanted to run away, but then she took a deep breath and followed Aria, her high-heeled shoes clacked loudly on the floor as they went down.

"Wow Shepard, somehow I wouldn't have imagined you living in such a place! Noveria Rum" said Aria to Traynor who looked speechlessly at her and Tevos.

Wrex put his hands on Aria's shoulders and grinned. "Ah, well, now I know why she didn't react to me...Since you're part of it all. " Tevos rolled her eyes. "Please... it's not like you were being discreet", the Krogan laughed.

"Wrex, maybe we should work on your pick-up lines." Jack struck him on the back. "They are perhaps a bit rusty", Miranda joined and Jack gave her a high five.

"Creepy..." Shepard mumbled and passed the glass to Aria. "Tevos?" The Councillor blinked. "Wine, please." Aria smirked. "Just give her some sticky sweet cocktail!" Tevos narrowed her eyes. "Hey," but she did not argue.

"If my sayings are rusty, what should they say? They're much older than me. "

Shepard rubbed her temple. "The home of the Councillor is interesting," Kasumi suddenly appeared beside her. "Rarely seen such a large shoe collection, but why? No one will notice them under the robes," Kasumi disappeared and they heard her laugh.

Tevos just took her glass and sighed. "Thanks," she said to Traynor, "Wrex your lines weren't bad, but I've become immune to them, given Valern and Sparatus never stop."

He mumbled appeased. "And who can blame you, Aria is so much prettier," he slapped her on the shoulder. "And, with the scar...", he continued but Samara turned towards him, interested and Shepard got a bad feeling as she slowly slid over his scars, with her finger. "Hm." He began, "you can blame Aria for them..." who just smiled and sat down on the sofa, slapped her coat around herself and put an arm over its back.

"So Shepard, how did you reach the conclusion that we're..." Tevos threw a facial warning at Aria. "Hey," Aria raised a hand, then palpitated down next to her on the sofa and Tevos immediately sat down beside her, not noticing the amused glances of the Normandy crew. "I'm not to blame..." Tevos studied her. "That would be something entirely new..."

Shepard sighed. "I'm afraid you are Aria. Do you remember our first meeting in Purgatory? I still asked myself how you managed to reach Tevos not just that fast, but also get her to help you without any hesitation or without consideration. I've never really experienced her cooperative …" Shepard pulled Liara closer. The young Asari wanted steal away.

"You know...It could be that your arguments weren't as compelling..." Aria did not hide the husky tone and her eyes slid slowly over Tevos' body. "Uhm ... I already have a very jealous Asari," Shepard replied.

Liara thawed a little. "I'm not..." she began, but the Commander put a hand over her mouth. "Yes you are... when we still thought Brooks was on our side? Shaira? Dr. Ann Bryson ... In general...tentacle creatures? And remember the tongue-lashing when I came back from Omega …" Liara was deep purple, and she mumbled something that the others did not understand. Shepard did, but she just laughed. "Does not matter, but when Bailey also said that you had leaned on the Council for Jonah Sederis ... It was actually pretty clear. "Jane grinned triumphantly. "And that explains why they're back ... Aria I never would have thought that!"

Aria just raised an eyebrow.

Tevos hung her head and shook it. "For the Goddess' sake..." she murmured softly. "And now all of her crew knows... including a Quarian, the gossip mongers of the galaxy. "

Tali looked at her indignantly, but it took a moment for an answer, because the straw had twisted. "Hey," she protested. "What? How long does it take on average to distribute information among the quarian fleet?" Tali cocked her head and muttered something.

"An hour and twenty minutes. It takes about 3 hours and 6 minutes for it to pass to those outside the fleet."

Tevos stared at the little drone. "Thank you, "she said with a puzzled look at Aria. "What is that?" Aria smiled. "It's called ... Drooooone" Tevos pursed her lips. "Usually they do not speak more than a few command lines. This drone analyzes and draws conclusions on its own..."

Liara suddenly blinked frantically and looked at Shepard. "Glyph, I do not need you anymore, you can disable," she said quietly, but not quietly enough. "Very well, Doctor," the little drone darkened and then flew to its charging station.

"Is that a ..." Aria put one hand over the councillor's mouth. "Not tonight Tev, yeah? Just pretend like you didn't see anything." They heard a murmur of protest and then Aria shook her hand while Tevos grinned teeth showing. "Beast!" Aria hissed, but it didn't look as though she actually meant it. More like she wanted to get Tevos immediately on the sofa.

"I just downloaded some updates to the drone. This is more practical than anything" Liara explained lamely.

"And you two..." Shepard drew the interest back to the previous topic, "how long have you been together?" The Commander saw some crew members already disappear again. Vega and Williams stole away, Miranda and Jack followed, after the former looked at Jack longingly; and the Commander shuddered over it a little bit.

"We are not ..." Samara came closer and looked at Tevos with a sternly, but Shepard thought she saw the Justicar smile.

"No, really... not," Shepard found it oddly sweet as the two actually began to squirm under the gaze of Justicar. "Not officially..." Tevos blushed. "Oh damn it for over fifty years, but if that somebody finds out then ..." She pushed back her coat and underneath she wore a braided weave bonding bracelet in purple and black.

"This information is safe with us. But... if we could possibly talk tomorrow about some help..." Shepard could not resist. Tevos lowered her head, laced her fingers with Aria's and sighed. "Fine...Come to my office, Shepard... and under one condition: you let them repair the wall between our bedrooms."


End file.
